New Super Mario
|image = File:New_Super_Mario.png |imagewidth = 150px |caption = logo |Row 1 title = Developer(s) |Row 1 info = Nintendo EAD CCs Studios |Row 2 title = Publisher(s) |Row 2 info = Nintendo |Row 3 title = Composer(s) |Row 3 info = Koji Kondo Kenta Nagata Hajime Wakai Mahito Yokota CCs and Cream |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Wii U |Row 5 title = Released |Row 5 info = Spring 2013 |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = platform |Row 7 title = Rating(s) |Row 7 info = PEGI 7 (EU); ERSB E (NA); CERO A (JP); ACB G (AU) |Row 8 title = Modes |Row 8 info = single player co-op multiplayer |Row 9 title = Media |Row 9 info = Wii U disc }} is an upcoming Mario game for the Wii U slated to be released by Spring 2013. It is a "re-imagining" of the New Super Mario Bros. series and incorporates elements from Super Mario 3D Land. Story Main story It is Autumn and Princess Peach is holding a festival called the Acorn Mushroom Festival at her castle, as well as Toad Town and most of the Mushroom Kingdom are invited! Unfortunately, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings weren't invited, so in his usual rage, he kidnaps Princess Peach and claims that all of the Acorn Mushrooms can't grow without her power. Luckily, Mario, Luigi, Bucken-Berry (Blue Toad), and Ala-Gold (Yellow Toad) are here to save the day and venture out to eight different worlds and rescue Princess Peach. Additional story After Princess Peach has been rescued, Mario and his friends find a special warp pipe to an alternate dimension. There, they meet Wario, Waluigi, Red Toad, and Green Toad who were mining for coins. Through them, Mario and his friends learn that Princess Daisy has been captured by Dry Bowser. Now it is up to all eight of them to rescue her by venturing out into eight special worlds. Gameplay The gameplay structure is similar to New Super Mario Bros. U where four players use a Wii Remote or a Wii U Pro Controller to control Mario, Luigi, Bucken-Berry, Ala-Gold, Wario, Waluigi, Green Toad, Red Toad, and/or Mii. A fifth player can use the Wii U GamePad by assisting players in a mode called "Boost Mode". There are eight worlds and eight special worlds, each of them having a "hub word". There is also a main "hub world" in the game which is Princess Peach's Castle and Toad Town which is full of shops. The in-game level design is structured similarly to levels in Super Mario 3D Land. The levels are still linear indeed, but the level is designed to feel more of an "open-world". The time limit has been omitted. The main eight worlds have the usual elements from the New Super Mario Bros. series. Since the game is set in Autumn, the eight worlds are abundantly filled with Acorn Mushrooms which can help Mario and his friends traverse through levels. The special eight worlds have distinct elements from Super Mario Bros. 2 in which players have to through vegetables to defeat enemies. The special worlds also contain an seemingly endless amount of coins and other treasure. Music The music in this game is mostly similar to music from the New Super Mario Bros., even including the generated "bah". Besides the generated "bah", the music contains a live orchestra, as well as the usage of synthesizer in the background. The main theme of this game is mix of the overworld music of New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U. Characters Playable characters * Mario * Luigi * Bucken-Berry (Blue Toad) * Ala-Gold (Yellow Toad) * Wario * Waluigi * Red Toad * Green Toad * Mii * Yoshi (ride-able) * Baby Yoshi (hold-able) Other characters * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy Bosses World Bosses: * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Wendy O. Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Ludwig Von Koopa * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Dry Bowser Mini-bosses: * Boom Boom * Pom Pom Transformations * Small Mario * Super Mario (Mushroom) * Flying Squirrel Mario (Acorn Mushroom) * Fire Mario (Fire Flower) * Ice Mario (Ice Flower) * Gold Mario (Gold Flower) (special worlds only) * Invincible Mario (Star) * Invincible Flying Squirrel Mario (Invincibility Acorn Mushroom) Worlds * World 1 (generic) * World 2 (desert) * World 3 (snow) * World 4 (beach) * World 5 (forest) * World 6 (sky) * World 7 (mountain) * World 8 (lava) * Special World 1 (rainbow) * Special World 2 (farmland) * Special World 3 (food) * Special World 4 (city) * Special World 5 (time) * Special World 6 (music) * Special World 7 (8 bit) * Special World 8 (random) Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:Games